The Human Condition
by J. Watson
Summary: This story takes place before the upcoming Buffy/Fray crossover in BTVS: Season Eight. Raphael, a Vengeance Demon, has been summoned to take out the latest Slayer, Melaka Fray. But what sort of allies does she possess?
1. Cry from the Water

New York City, 1924:

"You won't believe how these humans pollute my domain," hissed the sea serpent, Weiland, in disgust. The girl next to him couldn't stand his briny odor. But she kept her composure, lest she disappoint her boss. To an onlooker, they would make an unlikely pair: a seven-foot-tall reptilian and a petite brunette in lace and stockings.

"I can't imagine," deadpanned the girl, "And of your latest find?"

"A human corpse," said Weiland, "must've been decaying for a good few days now."

The corpse was a heap of rotted flesh, mud, and plant life.

All this for a human corpse, she thought, what is my boss thinking?

"Anything special about this corpse?" asked the girl.

"It radiates energy, a force of anger and rage…almost like…"

"A cry for vengeance," finished the girl.

"Yes, like vengeance."

"I'll need some privacy with this corpse," said the girl.

"Does this mean you will remove the body?" asked Weiland.

"That is the deal."

"Splendid," said Weiland, "Before I go, rabbit?"

He held out a mangled rabbit carcass. The girl recoiled in disgust.

"No thanks," she said, trying not to lose her composure.

"What a pity," said Weiland, "My son regurgitated it especially for you."

"I mean no disrespect…I ate a…large sacrifice an hour ago…so, so full," she said, as she patted her stomach.

"Very well. I shall return to my abode," said Weiland. With that, he swallowed the dead rabbit and leapt into the river.

"Uh, rabbits," said the girl, "All right, corpse…let's see if this amulet will do the trick."

She places the amulet on the corpse. As she pulls her hand away, her bracelet gets caught in his collarbone. There was a resounding snap in the dark.

"Oh…my bracelet always catches on everything," she said, as she gives a forced laugh. "Right…you're still a corpse. Well, I have no further instructions so….oh my."

She watches in amazement as the corpse reanimates—muscle forging to bone, skin forging to muscle, everything back to the way it was.

"Well, you are a handsome one. But…why aren't you breathing," she said, as she touches the boy's chest. Suddenly, the boy coughs up water in the girl's face.

"I suppose you're alive now," said the girl, as she wipes the water from her face.

The boy begins screaming.

"Excuse me…excuse me," the girl finally gives up, and slaps him in the face. The boy stops screaming.

"Better. All right, let me introduce myself. I'm Anyanka, and my boss D'Hoffryn wanted me to resurrect you."

The boy stared at her blankly.

"So, congratulations, you're a Vengeance Demon."

There was still no reaction from the boy.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Anyanka, as her eyes turned skyward.

"Rafael," replied the boy.

"How do you spell that?"

"R-A-F-A-E-L," said the boy, as though his lungs were being stabbed with each breath.

"We're going to make a slight change. You're going to spell it like "R-A-P-H-A-E-L"—just like the painter."

Raphael kept breathing heavily, and looking up at Anyanka.

"Welcome to the family, Raphael," said Anyanka, as she extends her hand. He shakes her hand weakly.

"Good," Anyanka said, as she wipes her hands clean with a handkerchief. "So, shall we get started?"


	2. Hell's Kitchen

Centuries later:

It was the kind of gaudy bar one would have seen in the twentieth century: art deco design, velvet curtains, and an untouched grand piano.

_I remember when this was considered modern_, Raphael thought to himself. _Now it's just pathetic._

"How did it feel?"

Jacob's question brought Raphael back. He could now see the humans in the restaurant, filling the air with their expensive scents and martini breaths. It was so bland that Raphael almost thought he was imagining it.

"How did what feel?" Raphael answered breezily, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he wouldn't find wrinkles, but it was a mental reflex.

"When you died."

His human existence ended a long time ago, yet it was still fresh in his memory. Five hundred and eighty years ago to be exact. It was the 1920s, and he went alone to a speakeasy in New York City. It was a group of men that got him drunk enough, but it still wouldn't have mattered. With no family around, the then 22-year-old Raphael had no chance of survival, let alone the strength to fend off several unwelcomed hands. To spare the grisly details, he ended up at the bottom of the Hudson River.

"Enraging," replied Raphael, as he sipped his ginger ale. Not an alcohol drinker, understandably.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. Vengeance Demon, right? You had to be angry enough." Jacob had a trace of brotherhood in his voice, which peeved Raphael.

Raphael played it off, though. Usually, he kept his demon status a secret. The vengeance market was competitive, with the war and economic depression. Everyone had a deep hatred toward somebody else, and it was easy pickings. Yet vengeance demons had quotas, even for somebody near Ambrosian Status such as Raphael. Everyone followed a personal agenda, and wanted to attain everlasting life. Immortality was forever. Five hundred and eighty years was just a blink in time.

"So, you had a pressing engagement for me?"

"Yes, apparently everyone has been running scared," said Jacob, pushing back his greasy hair from his face.

"Another near apocalypse" Raphael tilted his head and swallowed the bubbly soda in a single motion. He laughed at the thought. Humans would think he was playing straight. _Liquor_, he deliberated, _the only poison left in this human drenched world_. _They feast on it like vampires to blood. _

"A girl has been called," whispered Jacob.

_What was so fearful about that_, thought Raphael. _Was Glory back again, trying to pollute another human to wage her pathetic insurgence from Hell_? _Unimpressive_. But Raphael decided to humor Jacob's paranoia.

"Called how?"

"A Slayer," said Jacob, in a hushed tone—as if he was afraid of causing a stampede in the bar.

"How is that possible?" said Raphael, keeping his tone even—so that his composure wouldn't seem disturbed. "Their kind died away long ago. There was a swarm of them, but they were picked off over the centuries."

"Not this time," said Jacob, "I don't know how it can be possible, but there is another one cutting a line in the East Coast."

Raphael tried to hide his disdain, but his ice cubes started melting by the angry heat of his hand.

"Has she been identified?"

"Yes, all the vampires know who she is. She recently stopped an invasion, you know. Her name is Fray. Melaka Fray."

"What do you need me for?" said Raphael, "You know the rules. A wish is needed."

"Oh, but somebody has wished for your services" stated Jacob, "The Old Ones."

Raphael knew Jacob was telling the truth. No sooner did he say the words that Raphael felt that familiar tinge in his body, the kind that only a vengeful wish can make. Raphael was usually compelled, but this time he had no desire to fight the request.

"Granted," boomed Raphael, as his eyes turned a fluorescent blue and his face became parched with scales.

* * *

Raphael approached the grotesque statue, a large head with a twisted mouth leading underground. It was homage to what this place has always been—a Hellmouth. However, it was once called something else—Sunnydale.

_So this is where that famous last stand took place_, thought Raphael, as he journeyed down the long flight of stairs. Over the centuries, you tend to lose a lot of associates. That skirmish was not withstanding. Raphael lost his dear friend, Anyanka—but by then, she disappointingly reverted back to a human. _Why was she so foolish_, thought Raphael, _to place herself on the line for a Slayer in love with two vampires? _Granted, they were vampires with souls—but still, a waste.

Raphael entered the chamber of the Old Ones—auditorium-sized, smelling of blood and corpses. The grotesque spectacle did not impress him, or the gargantuan Old Ones that stood a few feet from him. _Those are them_, Raphael thought. After existing for over five hundred years, Raphael was rarely impressed by any entity.

"You've finally arrived" spoke the Old Ones.

"Of course…a Vengeance Demon has a timely reputation" replied Raphael.

"You dare address us with that face," hissed the Old Ones in disgust.

Raphael changed into his demon visage. "Is this better?" he deadpanned.

"Quite," they said, "We have a serious matter. Another Slayer has been called."

"So I've heard. And you want a standard assassination, I gather."

"Foolish demon…if it were that simple, we would have dispatched our greatest warriors."

"Or taken care of it yourselves," said Raphael, buffing his talons.

In a split second, Raphael is engulfed by flames. He feels every ounce of his body bathed in excruciating pain. He has a memory, of long ago, of him and his family roasting marshmallows by the campfire. Raphael can feel his skin crackle, his muscles melting, and his bones turning a midnight black.

Suddenly the flames stop, and Raphael topples to the ground. The pain is so excruciating that Raphael cannot even scream.

"You haven't achieved Ambrosian State, Raphael," said the Old Ones with a smile, "which means you can still die…however invulnerable you may be."

Raphael remained dazed, as his eyes began to regenerate.

"We may be ancient, but we still wield great power. I suppose you will choose your words carefully now."

"Yes," said Raphael, with the rest of his body speedily recovering, "as you wish."

"Wish is right. It will not be so easy to kill the Slayer. You see, she has an unstoppable ally."

Raphael manages a clueless look on his demon visage.

"You call yourself a Vengeance Demon. How can you not feel the elemental changes, the very air crackles with it? Only a single being can do that. The Slayer's protective ally is the First Evil."

"I thought the Slayer's enemy was the First Evil. Wasn't a great battle waged here against it?" inquired a confused Raphael.

"You know your history well," the Old Ones proclaim, "After its defeat by the Slayers, the First Evil pleaded with us for help. It took centuries for us to receive its message, though. Apparently, the power invested in an amulet made it corporeal, and trapped it here underground. No sooner did we free it, that it trapped us here in its place."

"Why would the Slayer accept the First Evil's protection?"

"We are sure she doesn't know. It's a shapeshifter, after all. It must have befriended her in some way. We suspect that it still hopes to destroy the Slayer line, but has yet to decipher the magic invested in the Slayer's scythe."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Raphael.

"Learn what form the First Evil is taking, and prevent it from learning the scythe's power."

"And the Slayer?" Raphael still didn't know her purpose. _Does she know the First Evil's true nature, and conspiring with it? No, it couldn't be. They always have a twisted sense of honor. _

"In addition to slaying, she's a professional thief. Have her steal the Amulet of Thoth. That will make the First Evil corporeal again, and vulnerable," ordered the Old Ones.

"Then after that?" Raphael felt like a broken record. But he did not want any more surprises.

"Kill the Slayer, and bring the scythe back to us" the Old Ones commanded, "We may use it against the Powers that Be."

Raphael had little toleration for flying automobiles, but trains and airplanes were now nonexistent in this time period. He remembers how people marveled at the original automobile design. How having one was a commodity only the rich could claim. But if he simply teleported into the city, all psychics and demons would feel the shift.

Before he left, the Old Ones had their henchmen Adel spill more details about Melaka the Vampire Slayer. She stopped a hell beast from destroying her city. Her last remaining relative, a sister, is a police officer. The closest thing that she had to a Watcher was slayed by her own hands. Oh, and her brother is a vampire. _Another Slayer intertwined with a vampire_.

He hated Slayers, ever since…but he didn't want to think about it. _Such is the past. Even now, those women pollute everything they touch. Why was such power wasted on such unworthy vessels?_ But then, in these rushes of thought, Raphael had to remind himself that he was human once before. The Old Ones had humbled him. But he'll get them back. Especially for them sending him back to New York City…now called Haddyn. If there was one thing, Raphael always had a wild card up his sleeve.


	3. Surrounded by Darkness

Melaka readied her Scythe. She was in complete darkness—since the city had yet another power outage. _Great_, thought Melaka, _the one ability Slayers weren't gifted with: the ability to see in the dark_. But her ears were very keen to the shifting of feet. She could feel the breathing, the stench of death as the vampire leaned towards her neck. Then suddenly, she was able to see in the dark. She could see all of them. Melaka made quick work of the ones in front of her.

She shifted—the Scythe rose above her head instinctively, and she felt the familiar decapitated head of the last Lurk bounce off her shoulder before being covered in dust.

Her eyes felt numb. An adrenaline rush poured through Melaka's body. Strange things have been happening to her lately. More than usual, per se. She knew instinctively what demons she was facing, what their weaknesses were. Her abilities were including humans now, and she could feel their hearts beating. She could feel their thoughts. It would always be momentary, as if she was given a taste of some power bigger than hers.

A flash illuminated the tunnel, and Melaka turned—the wooden stake aimed toward the chest of her would-be attacker.

"I guess that outfit is totally ruined," said Blair, her mouth twisted in a wry grin.

"Where the hell have you been, Blair?" asked Melaka, with her left eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"I was flying over Haddyn and I watched the sun set…lost track of time," sighed Blair, as she continued glowing in rainbow colors.

"How many do you have to see? Isn't that your third one this week?" said Melaka, strapping her Scythe onto her back.

"I don't know…it makes me feel nostalgic," said Blair, wistfully, "That axe thing you have…it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing pretty about it when it tears through Lurks," Melaka said, as they exited the tunnel, "Another blackout. Why don't you hover over there, firefly? I can't see a thing."

"Aren't they called vampires?" asked Blair.

"Uh, no, they're called Lurks now. It's all right…you've been dead, for like, a while now," said Melaka, mocking Blair's high voice.

"Very funny," Blair said, as she sticks her tongue out, "it's not my fault your brother materialized me. I was just fine flying around as an unseen ghost."

"Don't even bring up Harth. That's one way to spoil this already spoiled evening."

"This is boring…flying around an already depressing city."

"You might as well have some use. You're transparent and you glow. Besides, it's not like anything will hurt you," Melaka stated.

"Here we go again…I'm made of flesh, you're not…I'm in perilous danger, you're not…please lay off the whine patrol" said Blair.

For somebody that lost her body hundreds of years ago, Blair was still a sixteen-year old at heart. But, there were rare occasions when she displayed some maturity. After all, it's not like Melaka had a choice in being the Slayer. Dark tunnels and bloodthirsty Lurks were part of the job. As much as Melaka hated to admit it, Blair had a point—Blair wasn't obligated to help her in any way. Still, Melaka wasn't going to let Blair know that.

"Yeah, whatever feather girl, tag along with me to Erin's place," said Melaka, not really asking.

"How am I supposed to know where she lives?" asked Blair.

"Because I'm going to take us there…I swear, you're so toy," she makes a friendly punch to Blair's shoulder, which goes right through, "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're thinner than air."

"Whatever…and what does "you're so toy" mean…is that good or bad?"

They pass into the night. Harth Fray sticks his head out of the dark, watching them move away.

"Do you like the friends I'm sending you, Mel? Soon," said Harth, as he disappeared again in the dark.

* * *

Raphael already hated being back in the city. His hotel arrangements fell through, and he ended up staying at a hostel in what once was Hell's Kitchen. _How appropriate_, thought Raphael, _this is still hellish_. But it was all part of being incognito. Besides, there was already some progress. After snooping around in certain circles, Raphael tracked Melaka's employer, Gunther. So he might not be staying in the city for that long after all.

"Nice place," said Raphael, as Gunther swirled around in his tank.

"My past domain was betttttter," Gunther said, "what bringssss you in town, demon?"

"It is that obvious?"

"I don't ssssense anything human about you. They give off certain…sssignals"

"Right…I'm looking for Melaka Fray."

"Who issssn't?"

"Well, it's a job. I think you might be interested. I need somebody exceptional."

"Melakkka is good," said Gunther, "but she is busy at the moment…with my errrands."

"I promise it will be worth your while. You see, it's a priceless amulet that has mythical qualities."

"What kind of qualitiessss?"

"That's what I don't know. It's a beautiful piece, and will be worth a lot, even if it doesn't have any magical powers."

"I've ssseeen many beautiful pieces. Not impresssssed. Perhapssss you will be sssatisfied with another brrroker."

"Well, then, you are smart to reinforce your water dwelling. This glass wall is reinforced by a clear type of concrete. Very skillful craftsmanship, correct?"

"Your point, demmmon?"

Raphael hits the glass, and makes a dent. Gunther begins shaking in his tank.

"My point is, my aquatic friend, this amulet means a lot to me. I'm not in the mood to negotiate. I heard you had a little incident two months ago."

He hits the glass wall again, and a crack begins spreading. Gunther looks panicked.

"Melaka is my main concern. You aren't. I want you to be a buffer, but if you're out of the equation, well, it won't be heartbreaking to me."

"If it meansss ssso much to you, I never like to disssappoint a customer."

"I'm so glad we could come to an agreement," Raphael said, with his most dashing smile.

* * *

"Mel, I can take care of myself. You don't have to check on me," Erin said, flicking back her braided, blonde hair.

"Trust me, she does Erin," said Blair, as she rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, Blair," said Melaka.

"What are you going to do…stake me?"

"No, I'm going to find a witch to exorcise you," said Melaka. Erin cracks a smile.

"Right. I think I'm going to step out…see if I see any trouble," said Blair.

"Good idea," said Melaka, as Blair disappears through the apartment wall.

"How can you stand it?" asked Erin.

"Blair…she's fine. But after hanging out with her, I now know what you feel like having me around," said Melaka, winking at Erin.

"Yeah, you get your own mini pain in the ass," said Erin, "I was actually referring to that."

"What?" Melaka turns her head, and sees the Scythe sticking out of its sling, "The Scythe…it's fine. It gives me that much needed mojo."

"Is it true what…" Melaka gave Erin the look, "_he_ told you. About that thing connecting you to all the others before you?"

"I'm sure he was telling the truth…only I still find myself waiting. Just last week, Gunther sent me on another grab…come on, Erin, spare me the look…anyhow I open this box and this spider-monkey thing jumps out and grabs the Scythe from me."

"Spider-monkey?" asks Erin, with a straight look on her face.

"Just follow along. Okay, so the spider-monkey takes my Scythe and I'm majorly angry when he or it leads me to this library."

"Library. This gets weirder each second."

"Right. So, I'm in this library, and…it has books all about them."

"Who?"

"The other Slayers. All the way back to the first one."

"Did you read all of them?"

"No, not all of them. I was thumbing through one book that said that a lot of Slayers were called at the same time. When Urkonn approached me, he told me I was the only one…that there might have been other girls who didn't know they were the Slayer."

"He could have been lying to you."

"True. I mean…even though he who we will not mention has my Slayer dreams…wouldn't I still feel them in some way?"

"Well, you're still new at it. Maybe it's something that takes practice."

"Maybe, Erin. I'm just…really confused."

"You'll find your way, Mel. I promise. So, have you seen he who…I can't Mel…he's our brother damn it. Have you seen Harth yet?"

"No."

"Good. If you see him, you should get away from him."

"Why?"

"I don't think you're ready, Mel. I don't even think I'd be ready, and I'm a cop. I've seen it all. Well maybe not all of it."

"You're probably right. Let's move on to something else…let's talk about you. When did the doctor say the casts can come off your hands?"

Erin looks at both hands, and gives a disgusted look at the white casts that encompass them.

"He said another month. I feel so helpless. I want to be back on the force, now."

"Don't stress yourself out, Erin. You'll be better than ever, once you heal. Here, have a soda. I even put the straw in for you."

"Thanks…so does Blair conduct electricity? My picture box has been dead lately."

"Speaking of Blair, I hope she comes back soon. I need to be somewhere at 9:00."

Erin gives a disapproving look at Melaka.

"Come on, Erin, it's not like this Slayer thing puts food on the table," said Melaka, "Look, as soon as you're back on your feet, I'll look for something legit."

"Deal."

"Anyhow, Gunther wants me to steal some sort of amulet. He wants me to give first priority to this job. The customer is even coming with us."

"An amulet. Really? I still can't wrap my head around all of this stuff. Why do you need Blair to come with you?"

"I don't know. When I'm around her, it's like I get this extra boost of strength. She might have some kind of ghost channeling energy or something. Besides, the lights can go out again, like it did last night."

"Yeah, last night, the third night this week you've checked on me."

"You're my only family, Erin. We have to look out for each other."

"Or projectiles. Can you believe a bunch of guys were throwing beer cans at me?" Blair said, as she materializes into the room.

"Who's the whiny one now?" teases Melaka, "We got to go Erin. I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Be safe, little sister," said Erin, "don't hurt your self with that battle axe thing."

"Promise. Later."

As Erin watches them leave, her eyes are entranced by the Scythe attached to Melaka's back.


	4. Little History Lesson

So Raphael would be meeting Melaka at 9:00pm. That left him enough time to prepare. After all, the First Evil would no doubt be close by. In the meantime, there was somebody else sticking close by.

"You can come out of your hiding place, vampire. You've been following me for twenty minutes now."

"Vampire? You must be from out of town," says Harth.

"Do you have something to ask me, vampire?"

"Yes. What are your intentions with my sister?" Harth says, with a laugh, "It actually feels funny saying that."

"You must be Harth, Melaka's brother. Even though you're soulless, I don't think you want to know."

"Try me," says Harth, looking waifish in his dark gray T-shirt, "I'm not the sensitive type. My looks are really deceiving."

"Honestly, I'm going to have her steal an important amulet for me, take out one of her little friends that causes problems, and then kill her and take the Scythe," says Raphael, remorselessly. Harth gives a stunned look. "Oh, was I being too blunt?"

Harth's face changes into its vampiric form.

"You should never have stepped into my city, demon" says Harth, as he cracks his knuckles.

"Another one finds me out," says Raphael, sarcastically, "I must be losing my touch. I thought all of you lower creatures couldn't even find your nose."

Harth lets out a primitive growl.

"Usually, I let somebody else do the physical part, but I need to defend my sister's honor," Harth smiles maniacally.

"You should run away now, little boy. Go find your self a little snack to play with," says Raphael, his tone ominous.

Harth's henchmen begin gathering around him, stepping from out of the shadows.

"Like I said, whoever you are, you need to leave now. Mel is mine. I will raise my army to—"

Raphael grabs Harth's head, and rips it off. The rest of the vampire's body turns to dust.

With breathtaking speed, Raphael proceeds to rip Harth's henchmen apart. Blood and dust fly everywhere.

"I hate vampires. They make such a mess," Raphael utters, as he dusts himself off. He stares down at the dust. "Some army."

* * *

"Melaka Fray?"

She nods.

"Raphael, right."

He nods.

"I'm not used to a client being around during a grab," said Melaka, as she tied back her hair and readied her gun.

"I'm not used to my hired hands bringing a ghost," said Raphael, as he turns toward Blair.

They both look at Blair. She looks at both of them, and shrugs.

"Fair enough, Vengeance Demon, but you don't have to mind Blair" said Melaka. Raphael looked peeved at being found out again. "So this Amulet of Tank…"

"Thoth."

"Amulet of Thoth…so it's in a museum on the east side."

"Exactly."

"No way…I've hit all the museums in Haddyn. I don't remember one on the east side."

"You can't see it. That's why I'm coming along."

"Fair enough," said Melaka, _this will be an interesting night_.

After trekking through abandoned buildings, Raphael, Melaka and Blair finally arrive at an abandoned lot.

"We're here," said Raphael.

"Love what you've done to the place," said Melaka. She senses something, but the feeling is only momentary.

Raphael pulls out a bottle filled with red liquid from his coat.

"No thanks," said Melaka, "I'm not thirsty."

"This is what's going to get us into the museum," said Raphael, condescendingly.

"Oh…right," said Melaka, feeling a slight wave of embarrassment.

Raphael recites an incantation and throws the bottle into the lot. A museum made of demon bones suddenly rises from the ground.

"We only have ten minutes to pull this off," said Raphael, heading towards the entrance.

"Right," said Melaka.

"It requires hybrid blood to get in," said Raphael. Melaka and Blair look at each other. "Hybrid…part demon and human…like a Slayer."

It finally sinks in.

Melaka quickly slices her palm on the Scythe's blade, and touches the door. As the door permits entrance, Melaka's palm heals.

"Look for the head of a purple demon," said Raphael, as they pass the museum displays.

Melaka looks at display after display of severed demon heads. "What sort of museum is this?"

"A victory museum…for the Old Ones," Raphael states, as he checks each demon head.

"It wasn't a victory for the displays," said Blair. Despite her transparency, she was doing her best not to get close to the displays.

"Purple demon," Melaka looks up, shelves after shelves of…_is that a purple head?_

It rested on a shelf filled with yellow and red heads. Without telling Raphael, Melaka decides to climb the shelf and examine it. She climbs until she is face to face with the demon head. Its eyes were closed, and its face resembled a rotten peach with fuzzy little hairs all over. Melaka steadies herself and grabs it. Suddenly the demon's eyes open up, and it lets out a shriek. Melaka is so startled that she falls off the shelves, but not before grabbing the demon head. She hits the ground below.

"Good, you found it," said Raphael, as he approaches Melaka.

"Yeah, awesome work, Mel," said Blair, chirpy as usual.

"Sure…I'm okay," said Melaka, holding the head away from her. It continued to shriek.

"Take the amulet out, Melaka," commanded Raphael.

"What?"

"Ram your fist into the demon's head and take out the amulet. My goodness, so simple," said Raphael, the irritation evident in his voice.

Melaka looked at the demon head again. Its shrieking was driving her crazy. _Oh well, at least it will shut the hell up_. She slammed her fist into the demon's head, breaking through that peachy exterior. She wriggles her hand into the demon's head until she feels the amulet. Melaka pulls her hand out, holding the amulet firmly in her hand.

"Now let's get the hell out of here," said Raphael. As they turn to leave, they are surrounded by a familiar bunch of creatures: Bringers.

* * *

Their eyes were cut out; they were clothed in dark robes that were still stained by the blood from their own bodies. Even without eyes, their heads were pointed toward Melaka's hands.

"Give it to me," commanded Raphael. He puts the amulet around his neck, and motions Melaka to stand her ground.

The Bringers begin swarming around Melaka.

"Here, hold this," Raphael throws his coat at Blair. It goes right through her. "Oh…right." Raphael pauses for a moment.

"A little help here," said Melaka, as she takes on the ten Bringers with her Scythe.

Raphael grabs a sword from one of the displays, and begins fighting the Bringers. They grab anxiously for the amulet around his neck. That is exactly what Raphael wanted them to do. No sooner did they grab for the amulet that Raphael would aim the sword through their mouths—the blade cutting cleanly through the back of their heads.

But some Bringers were faster. Several of them took swipes at Raphael with their daggers and actually connected. Melaka begins shooting the Bringers with her gun, and knocking the heads of those unaffected by its blasts. It was unceremonious, but it would at least buy them some escape time.

"Here's your coat," Melaka said, throwing Raphael's coat back at him. He drops the sword in order to catch it.

"Don't you need that?" asked Melaka.

"Hopefully no," said Raphael, as they escape. Blair flying closely behind.

The museum disappears behind them.

Raphael and Melaka ran over rooftops, until it was too much for Raphael. Blair followed them. He kneeled on the ground, clutching his shoulder. The Bringers really injured him. _Their daggers must be enchanted_, thought Raphael.

"Are you all right?" asked Melaka.

"Yes."

No sooner did Raphael answer that Melaka punched him in the face.

"Melaka," yelled Blair.

"No more games. Why do you want that amulet, and what were those things?" asked Melaka, "Their eyes were cut out. Ugh." Melaka shivered all over.

"You should know…they're Bringers," Raphael looked at Melaka's clueless face, as he transforms into his Vengeance Demon visage, "They were around during the standoff against the First Evil. I thought you Slayers had a connected consciousness."

"Um, it sort of skipped me," said Melaka, "And what's the First Evil?"

"All right, so we have the Amulet of Thoth, the Scythe, it looks like your friend Blair is really a ghost after all," said Raphael, holding the Amulet of Thoth in his hand.

"Of course Blair is a ghost. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Yeah, seriously, I died two hundred years ago," said Blair, "It was a high school prank…the girls brought out a ouija board and…"

"Okay, Blair. So she's not who you're looking for…."

"Because he's been looking for me."

Melaka turns and sees Erin on the rooftop, the casts absent from her hands.

"Erin, what are you doing here?" asked Melaka, concern in her voice.

"So, the orchestrator finally arrives," Raphael said, as he stands up.

"Confused now," uttered Blair, hovering behind Melaka and Raphael.

"I figured the Old Ones would wage an attack on me, sooner or later."

"What are you saying, Erin? Where the hell are your casts?" Melaka inquired, as she looks firmly at her older sister. For some reason, her older sister's behavior and demeanor were unrecognizable to her.

"Poor little Slayer," Erin said, as she transforms into a horned beast, "your vampire brother killed your sister during that skirmish a few months ago. Erin is no more."

"You son of a bitch," Melaka clutches her Scythe.

"Oh yes, the Scythe," said the First Evil, "one of your bitch predecessors used it against me. Formed an army. I was trapped in that forsaken town, and I don't intend to go back."

"With a form, you'll have no choice," said Raphael.

"Which side are you on, demon? I'm in need of vengeance. Isn't that your specialty?" asked the First Evil.

"Sorry, I'm a freelance Vengeance Demon. I earned enough patches over the centuries. I'm collecting now," said Raphael, twirling the amulet in his hands.

"Yes, you want your Ambrosian Status," said the First Evil, "why is that? Weren't you gang-raped and murdered by those men, in this city centuries ago, who dumped your body like trash in the river? Why do you want to carry that pain for even more centuries?"

"Psychological warfare. I thought you were better than that."

"Or the real reason why you hate Slayers. How one killed the man that you loved, and the last remaining members of your family. What was that Slayer's name?"

"Savidge. Lady Genevieve Savidge."

"Oh, but what she did to your loved ones wasn't ladylike at all. Don't worry. Faith Lehane got to her, as well as the queen bitch of them all, Buffy. It's a good thing they're both dead now."

"Faith…Buffy…who the hell would name their daughter Buffy?" Blair said, as she thinks to herself.

"No clue, Blair. Okay, are you two done? I want to send this thing back where it came from, and find my brother," said Melaka, readying her Scythe.

"This amulet will take care of this thing. And your brother is dead. Killed by my own hands," said Raphael, as he turns to see Melaka's surprised expression, "Consider it a parting gift."

"No, Slayer, give yourself to me. I've been the one giving you that extra power. If you trust me, you can have the world at your feet. All of your questions will be answered—your heritage, your dreams, all of it will be yours."

"Use the amulet, lizard face. You and I will have a talk afterwards."

"Good choice," uttered Raphael, just as a Bringer tears a dagger into his back.

As Melaka tries to help Raphael, a group of Bringers surround her—each armed with a dagger.

"Very good, my followers," purred the First Evil, "Destroy them. Show your allegiance to me. When you're done with the bitch, bring the Scythe close to me."

The Bringer who stabbed Raphael grabs the amulet from his hands. Another group of Bringers appears behind Raphael.

"I don't feel like playing nice, tonight," Melaka said. With that, she goes completely crazy on the Bringers—slicing and dicing until heads, hands and feet go flying in the air. A few Bringers missed her maneuvers, but she got them with the wooden end of her Scythe. As opposed to Lurks, they could be staked anywhere and die.

Raphael ripped the leg off of one of the Bringers, and began beating the rest of them into bloody pulps. The Bringer that held the amulet was running towards its master. Raphael grabbed a dagger from one of the fallen Bringers, and threw it at the running Bringer. It got him from behind the neck. As it staggered, the amulet fell out of his hand—over the rooftop into the flying highway below.

Raphael and Melaka both watch.

"Well now, oops. I guess your little plan didn't work after all," said the First Evil, laughter reverberating in its chest, "I suppose I should collect to. Save yourself the trouble, Slayer. Surrender the Scythe, and your life will be spared."

"Go sit on one of your horns," said Melaka, wiping the blood and sweat off of her face.

"Very well. I'll keep sending my Bringers until I get want I want."

"Actually, you won't get the chance," said Raphael, "You see the Amulet of Thoth has been in my possession. It turns out they didn't call it Hell's Kitchen for nothing."

Raphael takes the true Amulet of Thoth out of his coat pocket.

"Catch," Raphael throws the Amulet at the First Evil.

"No," it shrieks, as the amulet's power explodes into green light, which bathes Raphael and Melaka. The powerful explosion that follows knocks Raphael and Melaka to their feet.

The First Evil is swallowed into the Amulet of Thoth, and the amulet disappears into thin air.

"Special delivery for the Old Ones. They should be able to escape now," said Raphael, as he stands and dusts him self off, "There is just one more matter."

He kicks Melaka in the face, and her Scythe goes skidding across the rooftop.


	5. Make a Wish

"Leave her alone, Raphael," said Blair weakly, as she gets up from the ground. She looks down at herself.

"I'm sure if I deliver the Scythe to them as well, you Slayers will be no more," said Raphael, picking up the Scythe, "And then I can live my Ambrosian Status in peace."

Melaka jumps to her feet, and begins brawling with Raphael. She first knocks him in the face, and then aims for his throat. Raphael is too quick, and knees Melaka in the stomach before grabbing her and throwing her off the rooftop.

Melaka lands on a flying car, holding on as it continues speeding. _Déjà vu_, though Melaka, as she jumps onto another car to head back towards Raphael.

Raphael is also jumping from car to car, until he lands onto a city bus. Melaka jumps, but then loses her balance. She hangs onto a bar underneath the bus. Her arms grow tired. _I'm off my mojo tonight_, thought Melaka, as she lifts herself up until she gets to the roof.

She stands up, trying not to lose her balance. Raphael stands with the Scythe in his left hand, motioning for Melaka to come towards him. She charges towards him, but Raphael gives a clean punch to her chest. Melaka flies off the bus, and falls through an adjacent building window. Raphael jumps into a window next to the one Melaka fell through. Melaka feels her head throbbing, unspeakable pain throughout her body, but she manages to lift herself up.

They continue fighting. Meanwhile Blair is looking from down below, searching for a sign of them.

Melaka picks up nearby objects, and begins hurling them at Raphael. He knocks them out of the way with the Scythe.

"Let's take this outside," Raphael smiles, as he goes through an exit door and heads toward the rooftop. Melaka staggers behind him, feeling winded as she chases him up the stairs. _I've never fought this hard_, thought Melaka, _but I can't quit_. She pushes open the rooftop door. Raphael stands holding the Scythe.

For a change, Raphael begins charging at Melaka. She steadies herself. He has the Scythe aimed for her chest, yelling and laughing like a madman. _He must think I'm defeated already_, thought Melaka, _that's why he's acting like a raging pump_. Just as Raphael gives his deadly thrust, Melaka turns her body and flips Raphael over. The Scythe goes flying in the air. Melaka grabs it midair, and swings the Scythe down onto Raphael's left arm. The cut is clean, and the arm drops to the ground.

In the distraction of spraying blood, Raphael head butts Melaka, and grabs the Scythe out of her hands. They both remain on the ground.

"Give me my scythe back" said Melaka, with her head raised high despite being on the ground. Her fists balled.

"No," replied Raphael, coolly—clutching the Scythe against his chest with his right arm.

"I said 'Give me my scythe back'!" yelled Melaka, as she leaped toward Raphael. Her face twisted, her blue-black hair slithering behind her like a banshee.

Raphael knew what was going to happen, and it pained him. He knew that youthful fury, wild and abandoned. Cut down by time and life.

The slice was clean, and barely made a whisper in the air. Melaka barely gasped, landing on the ground again with a disgraceful thud.

Raphael towered over Melaka, as she desperately held her stomach—trying to keep her insides from spilling out.

"It ends with you," Raphael whispered, "You have nothing left. No sister, no brother, no friends. You don't even have your precious weapon." He held the scythe up tauntingly. If his left arm wasn't torn off and spraying blood, Raphael might have been more imposing.

Melaka coughed up blood, wiping it from her mouth with her spare hand. "Yeah, and what the hell do you have? Eczema?"

"On the contrary, I shall attain…" Raphael could feel the coldness, "I will achieve…"

He falls on his knees, sweat pouring from his face. In all the battling and containment of the First Evil, he had not noticed his demon visage shifted back. Most of all, he did not notice that his amputated arm was not healing.

_They tricked me_, thought Raphael, _they knew this would happen_. _They knew the Amulet of Thoth was going to make her and me fully human again. _

"It's called being double-crossed," said Melaka, "Trust me, I know. I'm kind of used to it, my brother, the First Evil, you."

"We're de-powered. We're not going to make it," said Raphael. If he could, he would start laughing again. The irony…five hundred and eighty years amounted to this.

"Really? What gave it away—your missing arm or my spilling guts," said Melaka, matter-of-factly.

"I never figured a Slayer would be the last person I'd see," smiled Raphael, "Your kind took so much from me."

"Make peace, Raphael. What's your wish?" asked Melaka.

"I wish…I wish I never went to the city," uttered Raphael, as his eyes focus elsewhere. His face and body pressed against the ground, he expires.

Melaka stood with the little strength she had. She bent down to pick up the Scythe, and felt a shock of pain shoot through her body. She faced the city, looked at the flying cars hurrying toward their destinations, and inhaled the coarse air for the last time. It wasn't the grand finale, but it would have to be. She collapses.

Blair suddenly opens the roof door.

"Mel, Mel," Blair sees Melaka, and kneels down beside her.

"I'm alive again. I'm human. What do I do now?" Blair begins crying, as she holds Melaka's lifeless body in her arms.

* * *

The Old Ones were content by Adel's words—Melaka the Vampire Slayer was dead. So was Raphael, for his disrespect.

Now their power would remain unchallenged. They gloated with dreams of dominance, of a world in which the humans would bow at their feet—as in ancient times. They did not have the Scythe, but the First Evil was contained and would remain forever in the cave.

But then, a gargoyle stormed into the cave.

"Masters, I bring troublesome news."

The Old Ones were annoyed. He interrupted their revelry.

"Speak," they said in union, their voices cracking like thunder.

"The time fold is being disturbed," said the winged demon, "somebody is coming from the past."

"Why is that a concern to us?" the Old Ones said in union.

"Because it is the one who started it all…the golden-haired Slayer."

_It can't be_, thought the Old Ones. _How did she know?_ _Were her allies that powerful?_

"No matter," they said, "When she arrives, we'll exterminate her…like we did Melaka. The Slayer reigns no more." They spoke as though she were a miniscule insect.

"Therein lies the problem, Masters…she's coming back…but before your Vengeance Demon arrived."

_No, this will all be undone_, they thought together. _We must prevent it now_.

The cave began wavering, and the surroundings began crackling like burning paper.

"No!" they boomed together "No!"

* * *

Buffy stepped into the middle of her new surroundings. Flying cars, polluted skies, skyscrapers that almost block the sunlight, physical oddities.

_Will, why does everything look_ _Fifth Element_y? thought Buffy.

She didn't feel anticipate Fray's attack until it was too late.


	6. Epilogue

Raphael made his way out of the Hellmouth. Since he was bound for Haddyn, he needed to make the necessary travel arrangements.

As he crossed the barren terrain, a figure appeared in a display of brimstone and lightning.

"Hello Raphael," said Dark Willow.

"I was wondering when you would appear," said Raphael. "By the way, I love the new look."

Dark Willow ignored Raphael's comment.

"I understand the Old Ones gave you a mission to eradicate the current Slayer and bring back the Scythe," said Dark Willow.

"Perhaps," said Raphael, being coy.

"Your mission is no longer necessary," said Dark Willow.

"And why is that?" asked Raphael.

Dark Willow held out her right palm. A crystallized sphere appeared over it.

"Is that your homage to the plasma ball? I am not in the nostalgic mood," said Raphael.

"Look closely," said Dark Willow.

Raphael inspected the sphere. It was only when he squinted his eyes that he could see a figure stirring.

"I've imprisoned the First Evil," said Willow matter-of-factly, "Thus, your presence in Haddyn in unnecessary."

"Oh well, I suppose the Old Ones will remain imprisoned," said Raphael with false worry. "Though you can't expect me to believe that was your endgame."

"Come again?" asked Dark Willow.

"Willow, I've been 'Raphael the Vengeance Demon' longer than you've been playing the Wicked Witch of the West," said Raphael. "Your friend Buffy was a Slayer. You can't tell me that you're not protecting the current Slayer out of a twisted sense of loyalty."

"As a professional courtesy, I'm asking you not to pursue this, Raphael," said Dark Willow ominously.

"As a professional courtesy, you do remember that a Slayer cost me everything?" said Raphael.

"Touché," said Dark Willow, "I'm at a crossroads, Raphael. A part of me knows the value of vengeance…"

Dark Willow said an incantation in Latin, and Raphael was surrounded by a white light.

"But there's the other part that despises when a person doesn't do what they're told to do," said Dark Willow.

"I'm not that easy to destroy, Willow," said Raphael. He was in the midst of saying his own incantation.

"I'm not trying to destroy you, Raphael. I'm going to stall you," said Dark Willow. "Since you long to fulfill your vendetta, why don't I send you back to when it all started?"

With that, Dark Willow whisked Raphael back in time.

"That ought to do it," said Willow. "I have a certain Slayer to meet now."

Dark Willow disappeared in whirlwind. She knew exactly who to ally herself with to strike at both Buffy and Melaka Fray: Melaka's brother, Harth.


End file.
